What if The Man Who Knew Too Much
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean went dreamwalking in Sam's head?  One shot.


What if Dean went dreamwalking?

"You want to what?" Bobby asked as he looked down at Sam's sleeping form.

"Dreamwalk, Bobby. We saved you that way, remember?" Dean prodded.

"Yeah, but I was just at the mercy of another dreamwalker. Sam's got Hell going on inside his head. If he don't wake up, you'll be stuck in there with him forever," Bobby argued.

"It's Sam, Bobby. I can't let him go through this alone."

"What about Cas and Purgatory?"

"You can handle it," Dean said. In truth probably nobody was going to stop that. They hadn't stopped the devil's gate from opening. They hadn't stopped his deal coming due. They hadn't stopped Lucifer popping out of the cage. They had managed to stop the Apocalypse. One out of four wasn't a great batting average. The odds weren't with them. What he could do was try to save his brother, or be trapped with him forever as Bobby had put it.

"I can handle it?" Bobby asked, doubtfully. "I'm one old man."

"Discussion's over," Dean said. He drank the disgusting tea.

SSS

Sam was heading out to the parking lot with the bartender. "How are you going to know which car is yours?" she asked.

"Good question," Sam admitted. Then he looked up and saw it. "That's mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. There was something so familiar and comforting about that car that there was no doubt in his mind that it was his.

"Actually it's my car," Dean said.

"He's one of them," Sam said, referring to the memory he had had back in the room.

"The male model type guy? I can see that," the bartender said.

"The what?" Dean asked. "Who is this, Sam?"

"Who are you?" Sam countered. He was pretty sure this guy was a friend, but he still didn't know who he was.

"What do you mean who am I?" Dean wasn't sure why he was surprised. But, if this dream was Sam's idea of Hell, it wasn't all that bad.

"He has amnesia," the bartender supplied.

"It's me. Dean." When there didn't appear to be any further recognition he added, "Your brother?"

"Nice to meet you," Sam said, for lack of anything else to say.

Dean rolled his eyes. That was such a Sam thing to say in this circumstance. "Look, Sam," Dean began when a shot rang out.

Sam dove for the ground, pushing the bartender under him as he went. Dean dove too and reached for his gun and looked up. He was not even a little surprised to see a different Sam shooting at him. He recognized the look. That was soulless Sam.

Sam looked up from where he was lying on the ground. Unlike Dean, he was surprised by the shooter. Dean shot back, but missed. The other Sam ran away.

"Let's go," Sam said. He wasn't sure why, but he still felt like he needed to get to this Bobby singer's place.

"Go where?" Dean asked as he grabbed the keys from Sam and hopped into the driver's seat. Sam took the shotgun and the girl got in back. Even if this was Sam's dream, it was still his car and he was still driving.

"I think we need to go to South Dakota. Some guy's named Bobby."

"OK. Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied honestly.

"Sam, you know this is a dream right?" Dean asked, remembering what he had been going to say before the shooting started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is a dream," Dean repeated.

"This is not a dream," the bartender said.

"Sam, who is that?" If she was in Sam's dream, she had to be there for a reason. Maybe she was the key to waking Sam up, but Dean had never seen her before.

"I don't know. I just met her tonight when I was running from the cops," Sam answered.

"You were running from the cops? Why?"

"I don't really know," Sam answered.

"Ok, well anyway, you're dreaming, so it would be really awesome if you would wake up," Dean said again. Sometimes nagging was the only way with Sam.

Sam didn't seem convinced. Suddenly the car started making a noise and stopped. "Sam, come on. I thought you wanted to go to Bobby's."

"I do. How is the car breaking my fault?"

Dean sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to be able to convince Sam that he was dreaming.

Sam got out of the car. Something didn't feel right. He headed towards the woods.

"Sam!" Dean yelled after him. Sam was ignoring him. "Stay here," he said to the bartender and took off after Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean hissed.

"He's here," Sam whispered back.

"Who?"

"That guy who looks like me."

"I don't just look like you."

Sam and Dean spun around to see the other Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm you, but better. I'm not saddled with a soul."

"Believe me, that is so not better," Dean argued.

Both Sams ignored him. He wasn't a part of this. Dean realized that maybe coming in was a mistake. There didn't seem to be anything he could do and there was stuff he could be doing in the real world. But, the way the dream root worked, he was stuck in here until Sam woke up.

Soulless Sam took out a gun and aimed at Sam and pulled the trigger. Dean was already launching himself to knock Sam out of the way. He also knew that if either one of them died in here they were dead for real. Luckily, the shot missed.

"Nothing personal. I just need to take control," Soulless Sam said as Sam and Dean got up and ran.

Dean figured he could just shoot the guy, but wasn't sure if he should. He didn't know what that would do to Sammy.

Sam veered away from him. He just hung back. As hard as it was, he was just going to have to let this play out. It was Sam's dream. He needed to take control of it himself. He saw Sam take off his jacket and set it up to make it look like he was wearing it.

Dean would have smiled under other circumstances. Could Sam fool Sam?

He soon had his answer. Soulless Sam came along and shot at the jacket. Then he slowly approached the jacket to check to make sure he was dead. Dean saw the look in his eyes the second he realized he had been fooled. Sam came up behind him and shot him.

"You think I'm bad, wait until you meet the other one," he gasped out as he expired.

Dean didn't like the sound of that. What part of Sam could be worse than the soulless part?

Dean watched as the essence came from Soulless Sam and went into Sammy.

"Dean?" he said.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I remember."

"Remember what?" Dean asked.

"That whole year I was topside without my soul. It was pretty bad."

Sam started walking back to the edge of the woods.

"Sam, I've told you a million times it wasn't you."

"But it was me, Dean. And now that I remember it clearly, it seems all the more me."

The bartender was standing next to the car.

"I remember you now," Sam said. "I'm so sorry."

Dean had no idea what Sam was talking about, but saw a hole appear in the woman's stomach and blood start to seep out.

"Wasn't this enough? Just stop now. You won't like what you find," she said and disappeared.

"Sammy, will you please wake up?" Dean begged again. If Sam woke up, maybe he wouldn't have to meet this "other one" that was so bad.

"I can't Dean. I need to finish this. We have to get to Bobby's."

Dean wondered why the last piece of the puzzle was at Bobby's? He wondered if it had something to do with Sam trying to kill him. He guessed he would find out.

SSS

Since it was a dream, it only took about five minutes to drive from New York to South Dakota. Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house. All the furniture was covered with sheets and there were candles everywhere.

"What's up with this?" Dean asked.

"Well, the candles could represent knowledge and the sheets covering everything else, means I don't really want to know anything," Sam theorized.

"Makes sense," Dean said.

They went into the study. There was a shadowy figure sitting at the desk.

"Which one are you?" Sam asked.

"Don't you know?" the voice said.

Sam didn't answer, so the figure stood up. It was Sam, but he was also bloody and looked so defeated. "I'm the one that remembers hell."

Sam stabbed him and the process of the essence going into Sam. Sam sank down to the floor, screaming.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he fell down to his knees with him.

Dean noticed they were no longer in Bobby's den. They were in Hell. It was different than he remembered, but it was similar enough that he knew what it was. There were two huge figures of pure light. He figured those were Lucifer and Michael. Adam was standing a couple of feet away.

"Where did you go, Sam?" Adam asked. "You let me here all alone."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sam said.

"But when Death came down to get you, you were happy to leave."

"Of course I was Adam. Wouldn't you have been?" Sam asked, but he felt guilty. He had left his little brother all alone to face the torture of the two powerful angels. Dean wouldn't have done that. Dean wasn't even letting him go through this dream alone.

"It's OK, Sammy. It wasn't your fault," Dean was trying to reassure him.

Sam heard Dean but he knew it wasn't true. Every pain Adam endured was because of him. If he hadn't grabbed Michael, it would have been just him and Lucifer in the cage. If he hadn't have hesitated before jumping, Michael wouldn't have had an opportunity to have tried to pull him back.

Lucifer morphed into the form of his old vessel, Nick. "This will be easier for everybody," he said. "We missed you, Sam."

"I'm sure," Sam said.

Lucifer shot out a ball of flame at Sam. Sam screamed. Michael materialized looking just like Adam. He started throwing balls of flame, too.

"Screw this," Dean muttered. Sam remembered everything, but he still wasn't waking up. The pain he was feeling was as real as if he was awake and feeling it. Dean tackled Lucifer and Lucifer disappeared. He then punched Michael and Michael was gone.

"How did you do that?" Adam asked.

"Ask Sam. It's his dream," Dean replied.

"The thing I missed most in Hell was you. I wanted you to save me somehow. It was kind of stupid. What could you have done, really?" Sam asked. He was embarrassed. He had wanted Dean to save him even in Hell.

"It's not stupid, Sam. You're probably right. I couldn't have done anything, but I could have been there for you. You, too, Adam," Dean said. He felt guilty about Adam, too, but it's not like that was really Adam. It was just a figment of Sam's imagination. And as if it could read his mind, he disappeared.

"Are you ready to wake up now?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

Back in the panic room, Sam and Dean both sat up. There was a note from Bobby with an address. It was time to try to save the world once again.

The End


End file.
